


Covfefe

by FreakoftheWood



Category: Apocolypto_12, Teamiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated :D





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s cheesy. I know it’s cheesy. I can’t help it though. He’s just so… Ugh.” I sigh and slump back into my chair, covering my hands with my face.

“That’s, like, the most cliche thing ever, Tyler. If you don’t go up and talk to him then I will hurl.” Mark shoves my arm and I slap him away.

“I know it is but I can’t help it. The one time I go into a coffee shop I see this beautiful person and I’m too chicken to even introduce myself.” I groan and sink farther into the chair, hoping to disappear. “Why does this have to happen to me?”

“Because you suck.”

“Yeah thanks for the note of encouragement. Jackass.” There wasn’t any malice in my words, just resign and a sight hint of teasing.

“That is correct.” Mark sits on the arm of the chair and puts his elbow on my shoulder. “Look. Just go for coffee tomorrow, if he’s there, say hi. You don’t have to do anything else except say hi.”

“But how am I supposed to get his attention? What if he doesn’t even look at me? How can I say hi if h-” Mark slaps his hand over my mouth.

“Tyler if you don’t shut the fuck up and stop worrying I’ll go talk to him for you myself. And it will be as embarrassing as possible.” I glare at him and he glares back, smirking. “Deal?” I nod and roll my eyes. He moves his hand.

“You’re a real douche.”

“Yeah I know.” I smile and shove Mark off of the arm, laughing as he screams and flails as he dramatically falls to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed before I managed to work up the courage to go back to the coffee shop. Mark, of course, nagged me about it the whole time. Eventually I just got so sick of it that I left the house and drove straight there, just to get away from him. And of course, he was there. I was too pissed off to even care so I ordered my coffee and sat in the emptiest corner. I didn’t even bother to look at him, not wanting to make eye contact and invite him over for conversation. I was too mad to be a gentleman and I didn’t want to scare him off.

‘God damn it Mark, you fucking bastard.’ I thought to myself, stirring sugar into my cup. Distracted, I felt hot liquid splash onto my lap. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

‘It’s just a bad day, Tyler. You’ll be okay.’ I breathed in for a few seconds and breathed out for double that time. 

‘Just chill out. He’s just a guy, Mark is just trying to help.’ I downed my cup in one go and left the money on the table. I just need to go home and sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated


End file.
